


Strangers, Again

by bliztoise



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bliztoise/pseuds/bliztoise
Summary: You're a stranger now, a stranger then, a stranger once again.





	Strangers, Again

You unwrap two Hershey’s Kisses, then pop them into your mouth. You suck on them, naturally, letting your tongue wear them down as the credits fade to black. You pause just as the next episode is going to play, and stretch. “Fuck, I gotta pee. I’ll be right back,” You say to no one. You’re about to close your laptop and get up, when you see a reflection that isn’t your own in the screen. Your heart catches in your throat and you freeze. Taking a deep breath, deciding to just rip it off, like a bandaid, you take out your headphones and turn around on the couch. 

“Hey Billy. Didn’t know you were back in town.” 

He smiles, a little lopsidedly. “To be fair, I never left town. Just haven’t seen ya in a while. You know, you shouldn’t be eatin’ all that candy by the bag like that.”

You finally close your laptop lid, your lips in a thin line. “What’s been goin’ on? Last I heard from you, you were goin’ into the Marines, even though I thought that was a terrible idea. But then again, you always took what I said with a grain of salt. Still got the scar on my ankle from when you convinced me to carry you down some stairs when we were kids.”

He huffs a laugh. “I remember that.” He gets up from the stool he’d been sitting on and walks around your apartment. “Saw you finally got that cat you always wanted. Used to feed all the strays that hung around the group home. Always said-”

“‘Just because no one loves me, doesn’t mean I can’t love them’. Spent every penny I earned on wet food for ‘em.” You look down at your hands, then back at him. You’ve seen his face plastered all over the news all day. If you lived in New York, it was inescapable. Billy Russo is free and should be avoided at all costs. “Whatcha doin’ here?”

He’s silent for a minute, then looks you, eyes shining. “I can’t remember. I can’t remember anything after I got out. I remember waking up in a hospital bed, and my face hurt. My face hurt so _bad_ , and nothing they did was helping. I couldn’t remember whatever got me there. So I left. I remembered you though. I-I came here, because I have nowhere else to go.”

You suck in a breath and stare at him. You can faintly see the scars in his silhouette.  _ What happened to him _ , you wonder. You stand up, tossing your headphones down to the couch. “Funny, since I think I said that to you right after you got back from your last tour. You ignored me, when I needed help. When I needed a friend. You ignored me then, because I wasn’t worth your time, wasn’t in with your new ways. Your new money.” You flick on a lamp to the side of you. “Why am I worth your time now? What can I even do for you?”

He looks heartbroken. “What are you talking about? Why would I ever turn you away? You used to be my best friend. My-”

“Don’t.” You can feel yourself getting mad, getting tears in your eyes. He walks up to you, puts your face in his hands. It’s harsh, seeing the scars up close. Whoever did them must be one rough son of a bitch, you figure. “You abandoned me ten years ago. What do I owe you, Billy Russo.”

“Please. I don’t remember. Tell me. Tell me what I did. Let me fix it. Let me do something. I feel so useless, so goddamn _ useless _ , there’s nothing in my head that makes sense, and, and-” He looks into your eyes, pleading. “I would never willingly hurt you, you _ know _ that. I’m sure it was an accident, a stupid mistake.”

You put a hand over his. “Billy. Please. I think you need to go. I don’t know what you think I can do for you. Please.”

His eyes are glossy as he steps away from you. He look like he has more to say, but doesn’t. He walks away, and just as his hand touches the door handle, you speak up again.

“Her name is Diana. My cat, that is. She’s actually a major bitch,” You say, snorting. 

He gives you a weak smile. “You always liked ‘em tough to love.”

“Yea. Yea, I did.”  _ Do _ , you don’t say, as the door closes.

**Author's Note:**

> season two huh. season fucking two.


End file.
